Persona 3: Arcana Loop
by Ryuacchi
Summary: Six years ago the world was saved from a terrible fate, but with a heavy price. Everything is back to normal, until danger follows them once more. The journey was over - time to begin again.


* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Persona 3 or SMT. The plot line, and some characters, however, are created solely for this fanfic.

* * *

**Prologue: Lives Intersect**

I had the habit of waking up very late. I didn't know why, but I just did. Sometimes I wake up before midnight, sometimes I wake up after it. I never woke up at midnight itself.

At the age of 12, however, something different happened.

Still sleepy, the first thing I saw were deep shades of green and black. The full moon was bright and huge, like an ominous

entity guarding the whole world. It turned the entire city into something eerie.

I shook my head at that time. It must be a dream.

And then there were splatters of blood.

Terror was all over me, more ever than before. _It's just a nightmare, _I consoled myself. _Nothing's wrong -_

_BANG._

I almost jumped. I felt I could die from fear. I knew, even at that time, I wasn't supposed to be there. Maybe... If she was there... But she wasn't, so I might die after all...

And then light.

It was very comforting, and yet it made me feel something was about to end... It gained me enough comfort to close me eyes and wait for it to pass.

Later on, I shoved the memory aside, never wanting to think of it ever again. Years passed, and I never did.

But I knew I can't close my eyes forever.

* * *

...This is boooring.

This wasn't the first time I was trapped, but this is _worse. _A million times worse. At least I had someone to talk to the last time I was caged in some place or so. But this! Being trapped with nothing but darkness... WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS?!

...Okay, on second thought, I _do _deserve this. Nevermind.

But...

Did I really have to do it? Only because of _destiny? _I didn't want to do this in the first place... Stupid destiny... Thanks to destiny, I'm now blindfolded and bound in nowhere! Now I can't hear anything, smell anything, see anything, as if I'm no longer alive. Is this... The real meaning of darkness...?

Maybe I shouldn't have done this in the first place. But if I did, I'll have to go against _her. _She's not really then nicest person in the world, but I can't really go against her. She's...

But _them. _Well, I never expected all of that. They were strangers at first, but spending time with them... Ahhh, those were the best times of my life! Especially when I was with _him. _Those conversations we had...

Who should I be with? People who probably hate me by now yet remain to be my only friends in the world, or a woman I'm stuck with just because fate wanted us to?

Gaaaaaaah!! Now being alone makes my head hurt. Darn...

I should follow what I believe in, and not what others expect from me, right? Write your own destiny...

...Now I sound stupid.

That's it. No more taking orders. From this moment on, I'll choose what I'll do. I'm a free man!!

_After _I get out of here, of course. But...

...How do I do it?! Hmmm...

* * *

Where's the key senpai – Ah.

Insert into the keyhole, a couple of turns...

There.

Turning the knob, I opened the door. It was the first time in 6 years I have seen the place. It was a good thing senpai decided to buy it for the sake of our times.

Carrying my luggage, I reentered the dorm I have long missed.

Ah... memories six years ago started flowing back to my mind. The jazz music that filled the atmosphere every evening, the vintage style of the building, those times I ... I ...

_ACHOO!!_

... Of course, the place hasn't been entered since then. I'll need some cleaning to do.

But before that, I'll check the entire building first.

I immediately passed through the bar (did we even actually use it?) and climbed up to the second floor. It's as stuffy as the first floor, but aside for a coat of dirt covering... well, _everything,_ it wasn't so bad after all. The vending machines are still functional as well! At least it was still livable. Turning left, I decided to find my room again, to check if there were any appliances that are no longer functional. There wasn't, so I sighed in relief.

Skipping the next floors, I went to one of the most important rooms – the Meeting Room. I know I wasn't going to use it ever again, but the nostalgia of those days... At least I wanted it to be kept intact.

It seemed like a young person living in a huge apartment sounds lonely...

But I'm not alone.

Nearby, as if reading my thoughts, my companion let out a reply of agreement.

I smiled.

This is home.

* * *

"_Only I can decide who I am."_

And I have decided to help you.

You indeed chose your fate by your own free will, and so I shall also choose mine.

To free you, no matter how much you would dislike it, no matter how much damage it shall cause. This is the path I have

chosen. It is the only way I could ever repay you.

For days you have toiled, trying to fight for what you believe in. You were then deceived, but when you realized it, the damage was already done. You cannot turn back time – you can only step forward. You had to choose what you think is right.

In the end, you decided to protect what you cherish, but in exchange for their joys.

Martyr? Messiah? Those words are pointless when you make others mourn.

A person should only die once their purpose is fulfilled.

Your purpose is much, much more than this.

They still need you. And that is why I'm coming.

* * *

**Notes: **Yes, my first P3 fanfic. XD I'm new to the SMT series, and I was just dragged into by a couple of friends. I apparently like it (mainly because of the Evoker thing). However, while I am pretty evil and I have a liking to tragedy, I wasn't satisfied with its ending (because two of my favorite characters "died" DX) and so I'm writing my own made sequel. Yes, there will be Ocs, but hopefully they're well-made.

In case you didn't notice, the prologue is... confusing. XD Actually, it is made out of 4 scenes, each happening at different times and places. While all of them are in first-person (which I'm very terrible at, sorry), each "prologue" is narrated by a character.

Confusing prologues aside, I would really appreciate any corrections to this fanfic, and I would appreciate it more if someone volunteers to beta this. I'm not the best writer in the world, so I'll need as much help as I could get. Also, please note that this may update slowly due to schedule conflicts.


End file.
